


Luck Fucks the Hero System

by Aliases_Clients



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliases_Clients/pseuds/Aliases_Clients
Summary: Nagito Komaeda stumbles upon a world that needs his talents to save the world. Or maybe that’s what happens when you take over a completely different universe as it’s current protagonist.





	1. In Hate and Kindness

Chapter 1 : In Hate and Kindness 

 

I have remembered my life of hardships,

I repaid all of them in kind,

And yet,

Have I really gained anything at all?

 

The harsh warmth of a fire is shared between two men on rubble. One donning a dark coat and the other in a pure white uniform with black straps adorning the white cloth. They were in the rubble of an explosion of unknown causes and yet, to them it was the least important detail of this meeting. Only they created this moment.

There was a slight delay, a silence between the two as they took a couple minutes to soak in their happenings and surroundings. 

“Are you my master?” The man in the coat asked as he looked down upon the man in white. His eyes were ablaze with fire, a sign of his impatience and power hiding beneath his gaze. 

The supposed master was in a daze until his eyes met the ones on fire and with this in mind, he finally began to respond.

“I guess so, if my luck really can repay itself this quickly,” the man chuckled as if he heard a inside joke to himself, “Ah, I’m Nagito Komaeda then. Master is too… um, much for someone like me.”

“Someone like you..?” the man in the coat asked. “Unnecessary words, master. Even the most feeble of men must take responsibility for their actions. With this in mind, we should restart introductions. Master Nagito Komaeda, from now on, I am yours, servant Avenger.”

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“And that’s how we met, Ms.Kyrielite!” Nagito Komaeda happily recalled to a woman who seemed to be Mashu Kyrielite. Ms.Kyrielite was a small woman with purple hair and wore a jacket with a tie. To Avenger, it seemed that she was horrified by all the events she has heard. Was she not expecting this event?

“Komaeda-san… why that is certainly interesting, we need to do something about the situation at hand. We... were attacked! The director is nowhere to be found and you appear out of nowhere with a mysterious man who calls himself your servant!” Kyrielite exclaimed, anger steaming her face.

“The master was attacked, Ms.Kyrielite? Then we must recuperate post haste. Master, I ask for your permission to search the rubble for any survivors and bring them back to you.” Avenger requested, his gaze searching Komaeda’s eyes for an answer. 

“Hm? Oh, sure Avenger. We really need more authoritative people here!” Komaeda happily agreed with and immediately began to survey the rubble around then. 

“Oh, thank god..” Kyrielite sighed, happy that the strange pair was finally able to work on a wavelength she was comfortable with. 

“Well, we should start with searching the rubble through here then and- EHHH?! Wh-what’s that?!” Kyrielite screamed, looking up upwards. 

A large ring appeared in the sky, with a large boom following in it. The air around it began to suction everything around it. Kyrielite began to cover her head and look down, while Komaeda looked at the scene with awe. In an attempt to protect his master, Avenger began to cover his master with his coat, however all attempts to stay grounded were futile. In an instant, the trio was gone. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Komaeda opened his eyes, he was greeted with another scene of fire. “Hmm..? Oh, another fire. Different place than before though. How peculiar.”

With this in mind, Komaeda began to stand up and have another survey around the area. It took only a couple of seconds for Komaeda to find Avenger, who was already surveying the area. 

“Master, it seems we are in another area than the previous rubble we were in. Have you discerned a possible plan of action?” Avenger asked, once again his eyes searching Komaeda’s for an answer.

“Oh? Well, it would be best to find Kyrielite then. I’m sure she’s quite knowledgeable about our current situation.” Komaeda answered. 

“O-oh, I’m right here, Komaeda-san!” peeped out a shaky yet definite voice.

Mashu Kyrielite came out of a pile of rubble and was adorned with armor and most noticeable holding a shield. The shield was large enough to be a table, with strange adornments.

“Ms. Kyrielite… may you explain what happened?” questioned Avenger his eyes even more ablaze than before.

Kyrielite took a deep breath to recollect herself and began to start voicing her thoughts. “I’m surprised you didn’t know this Komaeda-san. This seems to a be a singularity, however the exact time and date are unknown. Isn’t this what you signed up for, Komaeda-san?”

“Hm… signing up? I would remember if such a important event did happen to a person like me. But you know, such a thing never happened Kyrielite.” answered Komaeda, his eyes darkening at the Kyrielite’s question. 

“Ah, but perhaps this was all chance, Ms.Kyrielite. A lot of things happen to me by chance… or luck. Imagine, a cruise ship trip won by luck. Then, with luck, the whole ships sinks down! Imagine, drowning yet with a slither of luck, and you still survive. You find yourself within a lab and attempt to act normal..! HA..hahahaha… This talent of mine…” Komaeda erratically retold, his body shivering in a attempt to calm itself. 

“Komaeda-san…? Um, are you okay? A-avenger what’s going on?!” Mashu Kyrielite panickly questioned, her eyes clouded with worry.

Avenger was taken aback. What was going on? Avenger had an inkling that his master was perhaps a bit abnormal from the rest of the masters in the Magi world, but he didn’t imagine it would be this different. For now, all he could do was observe and hope for the best.


	2. Chaldea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avenger, Komaeda and Kyrielite discuss things with little to no troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who showed interest in this story! I hope I’ll be able to do the Danganronpa and Fate justice in this for you guys!

“Master, it would be best for you to calm down now. You are scaring Ms. Kyrielite.” Avenger’s eyes were once again looking down on his master, and the fire in his eyes had yet to calm down.

“Hm..? Hey Avenger, you don’t have to call me your master. It’s demeaning, you know?” Komaeda spat out, but Avenger did not seemed to be fazed by his master’s ramblings. 

“It is simply the nature of a servant I suppose. However, I urge that we must now take action in our unrecognizable environment. Ms. Kyrielite?” Avenger turned his gaze towards Ms.Kyrielite, an impatient stare greeting the armor clad woman.

“Yes, um… We should look around, survey the area. I’ll explain what’s exactly going on, as we survey around. Me and… Avenger is it? We’ll be on the front lines and Komaeda-san can stay behind us.” Kyrielite explained, seriousness showing in both her body language and words. 

“Eh? Behind both of you..? Komaeda asked, appearing to be more calm, as if all the erratic movement from before had calmed considerably. 

“It is a fine plan. Let us continue, for there is nothing left for us in this rubble.” Avenger concluded, and signaled Kyrielite and Komaeda to enter in their planned formation.

The trio began to walk around their area to only learn that they were apparently now in a burning city. The fire was still covering major spots around the town, which the trio, to their best of ability, was trying to avoid.

“Well, I should properly explain from the beginning what Chaldea is and it’s objective. Seeing as I’m the only one with the proper information, I’ll take the responsibility of explaining. Chaldea is a security organization utilizing cutting edge technology and magic to save the world by preventing horrific events in history. Taking refuge under the ocean to properly train 50 masters to summon a heroic spirit, a magical being taking the form of a historical or fictional character to combat any forces that may be… in the way of Chaldea’s goals. We are currently being lead by Head Director Olga Marie Animusphere, though we do get help from Mr.Lev though..” Kyrielite explained, while also keeping guard from the environment around her.

“Oh so… it was all by chance then… Of course, no one wants someone as _utterly repulsive _as me to save the world..” Komaeda muttered to himself.__

__“Ah, well.. You aren’t that bad Komaeda-san.. I’m just confused, how exactly did you get here? Chaldea is a security organization, so it’s sort of embarrassing that you just happened to waltz in here and everything..” Kyrielite rambled, getting more and more exasperated as she spoke._ _

__“Well,” Komaeda began to explain, “It started like this… It was the beginning of summer vacation at school and right when summer started I won a free cruise ship trip on a raffle online! Haha, but then the cruise sunk down and I honestly still don’t know how that happened… I woke up in a Chaldea room afterwards, so I guess your security measures mistook me as one of your workers?”_ _

__“R-really!? I’m glad you didn't drown but seriously… That’s crazy!” Kyrielite exclaimed all tension leaving her movements. “Are you well enough to continue, Komaeda-san?”_ _

__Avenger’s eyes immediately raked over his master to check for any injuries as Kyrielite brought up the possibility of his master in pain. As a servant, Avenger should take cautionary precautions in order to ensure his master’s safety. With the stories Avenger has heard, perhaps he would have to be more cautious than usual._ _

__“Master, the fire will not relent anytime soon, as no human has attempted to stop it. To check your health, may we perhaps rest in a clearing nearby?” Avenger suggested as he changed his gaze forward._ _

__“Eh, I’m not exactly in pain, but maybe a rest would be good.” muttered Komaeda as he began to follow Avenger’s line of sight._ _

__XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ _

__As the trio began to walk towards a safe plain, Avenger signaled the other two to stop with a flicker of his gloved hand. “I sense a presence nearby. It seems to be human, master. Should we take action?” explained Avenger, his eyes aflame with the excitement of action nearby._ _

__“A presence? Well, it’s something..? We should make contact, Komaeda-san.” suggested Kyrielite as she began to ready herself for a fight._ _

__“Yes, I think we should too. Maybe the presence is a survivor of the Chaldea attack and is stuck in this place with us.” Komaeda reassured, his smile practically radiating at the thought of progress._ _

__“Alright then, let us proceed!” declared Kyrielite. With confidence settled, the group began to walk forward._ _

__XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ _

__In the clearing was a woman with silver hair who was somewhat exhausted. Her breaths were ragged but her determination to continue was obvious in her breaths._ _

__“D-director! Are you alright? What happened? Why..?” Kyrielite exclaimed, as she began to run towards her supposed director’s side. Kyrielite discarded her shield that she was carrying nearby and began to check the director for injuries._ _

__For Komaeda and Avenger, they jogged to catch up with Kyrielite. Confusion and worry were in their faces as they attempted to meet up with the director and Kyrielite._ _

___“K-kyrielite…? What in the absolute word are you doing?! Why are you here?!” _the silver haired woman shrieked.__ _ _

____“I assume you are Head Director Olga Marie Animusphere?” asked Komaeda, seriousness apparent in his voice._ _ _ _

____At those words the Head Director’s head snapped up to meet him. “Yes, I am. I don’t who you are but we are in a situation of dire importance. I advise that you follow my advice, stranger.” Olga Marie snapped back, almost mechanically._ _ _ _

____“Uh, director.. This is Nagito Komaeda who was around Chaldea during the time of the attack.. He’s harmless, Director!” Kyrielite reassured, however squeaks of nervousness went against her confident tone._ _ _ _

____“It doesn’t matter Kyrielite. An unidentifiable man breached Chaldea security and also was able to enter a dangerous singularity. I will handle this accordingly. Nagito Komaeda, I assume that man in the coat is your..? Subordinate?” Olga Marie demanded however a slightly wavering tone was weaved in._ _ _ _

____“I am Nagito Komaeda’s servant, Avenger. I will be loyal to him until his or my death. You will not stop me.” Avenger commanded, a raging fire burning in his eyes, a threat. At the sight of Avenger’s eyes, Olga Marie shivered at the sight._ _ _ _

____“A servant… _You _summoned a servant..?” Olga Marie questioned, her finger pointing to Nagito Komaeda. Shock was apparent in her actions and maybe even fear. Maybe it was wrong of Avenger to enjoy the Head Director of Chaldea’s nervousness but the situation called for it. Perhaps it would be even more fun to crush her.___ _ _ _

______“Kyrielite! Prepare for combat!” commanded Olga Marie. Olga waved her hand and almost on instinct Kyrielite grabbed her shield and readied herself into a combat stance._ _ _ _ _ _

______“A-ah! Director, it really is okay! They’re harmless!” Kyrielite pleaded, but it did nothing to deter Olga Marie and her fighting stance._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s not what we’re here for Kyrielite. That servant… can’t be trusted.” Olga Marie became deeply focused and began to ready her arm for.. an attack?_ _ _ _ _ _

______At the possibility of an attack, Avenger scooped up Komaeda and jumped away onto a pile of rubble nearby. Komaeda was in near shock at the happenings to him. It was expected to happen, that a problem would occur soon… but something like this?_ _ _ _ _ _

_______It would happen eventually, the despair of losing a new friend. However... ____ _ _ _ _ _

________===============================_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**Betrayal… Such a thing is unavoidable. Such a thing is unforgivable. How desperate were you to obtain the upper hand? How long do you think you’ll have it? ******_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been thinking about what type of update ill take with this story and ive decided to try out a chapter a week? haha, it’s the goal anyways! Thanks again for checking this story out!


	3. A Slight Misunderstanding

Avenger cradled Komaeda in his arms as he surveyed their current happenings. Kyrielite is currently in a state of confusion and denial- it can very well be possible to knock her out. The shield probably can’t do much in the situation she’s in.

Olga Marie was a different story - she’s obviously a very determined woman, and this shows in how serious she is in taking care of discrepancies in her organization. Being the leader of an organization is already proof enough that she has some skill, however… A few well placed punches and she may very well be out for the count.

There is also the possibility of killing them both, however…

Avenger looks back up to his master for confirmation of his actions. His master may be aloof sometimes, but surely when it comes to situations like this, he must have some plan of action. One shouldn’t expect too much from a highschool boy though.

“She really doesn’t like you Avenger, so just take Marie-san out for now. Ms.Kyrielite is still willing to defend us, so we should take advantage of that and prove our innocence. It’s obvious, isn’t it? It’s common sense that Olga Marie would suspect an intruder to bomb Chaldea.”

Avenger hesitates for a moment to let his master’s words sink in. Is that what happened to cause all of this? Then, it would be a good idea to knock Olga Marie out to at least listen to reason later…

Leaving Komaeda on the rubble, Avenger jumped up and poised his hand to knock out Olga Marie with a backhand.

“Huh? G-gandr..!” Olga Marie shouted out, a magical power shooting out of her finger tips. Barely grazing Avenger, the cloaked man was able to drop down behind her and slam his hand to Olga Marie’s waist.

“Ghk- Gandr!” Olga Marie retaliated, as she recoiled down to the ground. As Olga Marie shot her curse, Avenger immediately went behind her with superhuman speed and backhanded her head with such an impact that Olga Marie lost consciousness before she hit the ground.

“Uwah, A-avenger!” Kyrielite shrieked, immediately running to Olga Marie’s side. “Avenger… please tell me you didn’t hit her too hard!”

“Nonsense,” Avenger replied, “Master only asked for me to take her out.”

“Haha, congrats Avenger! You did better than expected!” Komaeda cheered, as he slid down the pile of rubble. Avenger silently accepted the praise with a nod.

“Ah well, should we just wait for her to wake up?” Kyrielite nervously asked as she checked Olga Marie’s pulse.

“It would be wise to wait for her explanation. If we go out there with no knowledge, we will be at a disadvantage.” Komaeda concluded, as he skidded down to the ground.

“Alright then, for now we will rest again.” Avenger agreed and leaned on the pile of rubble to rest.

“O-okay.” Kyrielite once again placed down her shield to sit down next to Olga Marie’s unconscious body.

Seeing everybody rest at their current location, Komaeda began to sit on the ground himself, waiting for more interesting things to happen.

* * *

 

As Avenger continued to lean on the rubble to relax, his senses on other servants immediately began to flare up.

“Kyrielite, Master - a servant is nearby. What is our plan of action?” Avenger questioned.

“A servant..?” Master Komaeda questioned, seemingly breaking out of a daze.

“Now of all times..” Kyrielite muttered, looking visibly annoyed at the interruption.

“Let’s go then.” suggested Master Komaeda, his eyes turning into a steel gaze in preparation for the future.

With a nod, Avenger once again jumped to the top of the rubble pile.

At the top of the rubble pile, Avenger scouted around to find the servant he sensed. Kyrielite and Master carried Olga Marie’s unconsciousody to the edge of the clearing, in case a fight would happen.

At that instant, a shot of blue was shot.

“Tck-” Avenger dodged, letting the energy ball hit more piles of rubble aside him.

Upon closer expectation, the energy ball disintegrated leaving nothing but little smoldering sparks behind.

“Hmm… rune magic, perhaps?” questioned Avenger as he inspected more of the damage that the shot of blue managed.

“A-avenger… is everything alright? We heard something like a ‘boom’?” questioned Kyrielite, as she stared up towards the pile of rubble Avenger was investigating.

“Nothing but a small attack Ms.Kyrielite. We should expect enemy servants soon enough, however.” answered back Avenger.

“Ah, an attack?” came in the questioning voice of his master.

“Yes. It appears to come from somewhere not quite far away. It also appears to be the work of a Caster. We should prepare for battle.” answered Avenger.

With those words, life suddenly came back to his master’s eyes. Is he interested in Avenger’s abilities?

“Yes, I agree. Let us prepare for battle.” Kyrielite agreed, her eyes hardened with determination.

“Haha, alright then! Should I grab a weapon as well?” Master Komaeda excitedly proclaimed with his eyes shining even brighter than before.

“Ah! You shouldn’t, you’re not really fit for combat, Komaeda-san.” Kyrielite reassured. “Besides, I’m sure that my shield can protect you!”

* * *

 

“Tck- you gonna keep at it lady?” mocked a man in blue as he dodged another jab of a lance.

“Foolish Caster. These are my feeding grounds, and YOU are my prey.” The wielder of the lance hissed.

Caster flipped once again back onto a the ground. “It’s what you get lady, afterall, you DID take my best class. But let’s not waste anymore time… Lancer.” Caster raised his hand up and runes suddenly began to circle around him. In an instant, all the runes began to burst away from their formation, like a violent reaction.

“Aghk-“ Lancer was hit by two blue impacts, that left behind a cloud of smoke. “Tch. I’ll get you next time, Caster.” muttered Lancer as she regained her composure to retreat farther into her ‘feeding grounds’ while the smoke was yet to recede.

Noticing Lancer’s absence from the battlefield, Caster sighed and began walking away from the rune spell impact. It’s a waste to fight an enemy that doesn’t give their all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo finally got this one out! i must admit, writing the servants from fuyuki that are barely talked about (ex. fuyuki lancer in grand order) because of their lack of content is honestly nerve wracking. however im adamant on updating this fic even if it takes a while. once again, i thank everyone who has shown support so far as it really means a lot to me and served as motivation as i continue to write this fic. Criticism is also appreciated as well!


End file.
